


Winter

by Salty_brownie



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Depression, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_brownie/pseuds/Salty_brownie
Summary: Winter is and always has been Komaeda’s favourite season. Summer was too hot for his liking and fall had always been not cold enough, in his opinion- which didn’t really matter compared to anyone else’s.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I've been a lurker on this website for about a year now until someone Mentioned that I should post one of my Fanfic's here! It's not the best, but I really hope you enjoy it and, honestly, I think I'll be happy with the simple thought that someone read It and possibly enjoyed it.  
> The plot of this short-story is that, as many winters go by, Komaeda finds himself in a deep slump and needs someone to help pull him out of the Hole he created for himself.

Winter is and always has been Komaeda’s favourite season. Summer was too hot for his liking and fall had always been not cold enough, in his opinion- which didn’t really matter compared to anyone else’s. Luckily for him, it seemed that Winter quickly sweeped in that year, as the sun was now hidden behind dark clouds and the smell of leaves and the quick approach of christmas was just around the corner. It was very calming, he thought, Even now as the rain thudded hard against the pavement and the air smelling heavily of earth, flowers and dirt, Komaeda couldn’t ask for anything better. He was at peace at content and maybe, just maybe this is what a small piece of happiness felt like?

Winter has and always will be Komaeda’s favourite season. At least, that's what he’s been desperately trying to tell himself over the course of a few days. Like last year, the clouds hung heavy in the skies and the calming smell of rain filled the air, but there was something different this time around. For once he longed to see the sun peek out from beneath the clouds and to feel it's warmth lick at his skin. Unluckily for him, this wasn’t going to happen anytime soon, so he isolated himself inside his small cottage, wasting his time as the day passed by very slowly, dragging on until finally- at the end of the day, when all was quiet- everything seemed to slow down and Komaeda was finally at peace again. 

Winter was always Komaeda’s favourite season. He thought it was nearly impossible to feel betrayed by something as simple as the weather, but- like usual- Komaeda was proved wrong. All was gloomy- too gloomy, he thought- and the cold air and overwhelming smell of rain hung heavy on his shoulders, threatening to suffocate him right where he stood. His skin felt gross and sticky, no matter how many times he scrubbed and scrubbed viciously at it, the feeling wouldn’t go away. That sick, disgusting feeling as if you haven't showered in a week clung to him like a wet shirt and drug him farther down as did the days. But this time around, he found that he didn’t need to long for the sun as it was right there in front of him the whole time. Komaeda has found his own little spring and summer that was waiting for him just around the corner, with a smile that could light up the gloomy, wintery skies and a voice as mellow and sweet as honey on a warm summer night. Spring and summer had a name and that name was Hajime. Hajime Hinata.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this then that means you made it through the whole story! Thanks to all who support this fan-fiction, please comment down below if I should continue with this story or if you have another pair you want me to write about.


End file.
